sims4varietyrealityshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Drag Queen Survivor All Stars Season 1
0'Drag Queen Survivor All Stars Season 1 '''is the first season of ''Drag Queen Survivor All Stars. Also fouth overall reality show series. Made by SuperScout44. Development The show featured 10 past contestants from the first 3 seasons to compete again for a coveted spot into the "Drag Race Hall of Fame", a one-year supply of Anastasia Beverly Hills cosmetics, and a cash prize of $200,000. A new twist to this season of All Stars: the top two queens in each challenge will have to "lip-sync for their legacy". The queen who wins that lip-sync will receive the opportunity to eliminate a fellow queen. The Judges are: Alice Platt, Owen Bowie, and Parker Shay! The All Stars Season 1 promo shoot was themed: Sugary and Sweet Candy! Drag Queen Survivor All Star Contestants: Contestant Progress RED = ELIMINATION TOMATO = BOTTOM 2 LIGHT PINK = LOW WHITE = SAFE LIGHT BLUE = HIGH #a5b3ec (IRIDESCENT) = WON CHALLENGE DEEP SKY BLUE = TOP 2 SIENNA = TOP 4 ELIMINATION SILVER = RUNNER UP GOLD = WINNER Lip Stick Choices Lip Syncs Episodes Episode #1: All Star Variety Show Extravaganza! 10 queens return to compete for $200,000 and a place in the Drag Race Hall of Fame. The 10 All Stars walk into the Werk Room and make their entrances. RuPaul tells the queens that there will be new All Star rules. The Mini Challenge is Reading Is Fundamental. Krystalite was declared winner of the Mini Challenge. The Main Challenge this episode is to do a All Star Variety Show. Showcase a talent in front of the other queens, the judges, and a live audience. During the critique, Ezzi, Krystalite, and SnatchChat were praised for their performances. Stormy, Aloe, and Jing-A-Ling are all safe. Bubbly, Jaguar, and Farrah are landed in the bottom. * Guest Judges: ' * '''Mini Challenge: '''Reading Is Fundamental * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Krystalite * '''Mini Challenge Prize: '$2,500 gift card from L.a. Eyeworks * 'Main Challenge: '''All Star Variety Show. Showcase a talent in front of the other queens, the judges, and a live audience * '''Top Two: '''Krystalite and Ida Ho * '''Main Challenge Prize: '''7 Night Stay for Two at the Sand Castle on the Beach Hotel in St. Croix, U.S. Virgin Islands * '''Lip Sync Winner: '''Krystalite * '''Bottom Two Queens: '''Jaguar and Bubbly Gum * '''Lip Sync Song: '"Finesse (Remix)" By Bruno Mars featuring Cardi B * '''Eliminated: Jaguar * Eliminated Message: ''' '''Episode #2: Snatch Game: All Stars Edition * Guest Judges: ''' * '''Mini Challenge: '''Celebrity Photo Bomb * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Ezzi X Dream * '''Mini Challenge Prize: '''A $1500 gift card to Sephora * '''Main Challenge: '''Impersonate a celebrity in Snatch Game * '''Top Two: '''Jing-A-Ling and SnatchChat * '''Main Challenge Prize: '''Custom gown from Marco Marco * '''Lip Sync Winner: '''Jing-A-Ling * '''Runway Theme: '''Glitterific ' * '''Bottom Two Queens: '''Ezzi X Dream and Bubbly Gum * '''Lip Sync Song: '"Unconditionally" By Katy Perry * Eliminated: Bubbly Gum * Eliminated Message: ''' '''Episode #3: Super Girl Groups, Henny! * Guest Judges: ' * '''Mini Challenge: '''Create a "Fake Housewives of Drag Race" look using tape * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Aloe Vera * '''Mini Challenge Prize: '$2,000 Gift Card from Sparkles Rhinestones * 'Main Challenge: '''Audition for the new super girl group, "Henny." * '''Top Two: '''Aloe Vera and Krystalite * '''Main Challenge Prize: '''Five Year Partnership with Squarespace * '''Lip Sync Winner: '''Krystalite * '''Runway Theme: '''Big Hair Everywhere * '''Bottom Two Queens: '''Ida Ho and Stormy Weather * '''Lip Sync Song: '"Anaconda" By Nicki Minaj * '''Eliminated: Stormy Weather * Eliminated Message: ''' '''Episode #4: BaseBall Players Into Drag Queens * Guest Judges: ' * '''Main Challenge: '''Makeover LA Dodger Players into Drag Queens * '''Top Two: '''Ezzi X Dream and The Farrah Express * '''Main Challenge Prize: '''3 Tickets to see the LA Dodgers at Dodgers Stadium and $2,000 in cash * '''Lip Sync Winner: '''Ezzi X Dream and The Farrah Express * '''Runway Theme: '''Drag Makeover * '''Bottom Two Queens: '''N/A * '''Lip Sync Song: '"Africa" By Toto * '''Eliminated: N/A Episode #5: Pink Flamingos * Guest Judges: ' * '''Mini Challenge: '''Glamorous Photoshoot * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''SnatchChat * '''Mini Challenge Prize: '$1000 to Gucci and $1000 to Chanel * 'Main Challenge: '''Musical versions of John Waters' most iconic films * '''Top Two: '''SnatchChat and Krystalite * '''Main Challenge Prize: '''Six-night stay at the Grove Hotel and Ice Palace on Fire Island * '''Lip Sync Winner: '''Krystalite * '''Runway Theme: '''Vintage Glamour * '''Bottom Two Queens: '''Jing-A-Ling and Ida Ho * '''Lip Sync Song: '"Sax" By Fleur East * '''Eliminated: Ida Ho * Eliminated Message: Episode #6: The Big Store Sale! * Guest Judges: ' * '''Mini Challenge: '''Drag Up a plain dress * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Ezzi X Dream and Krystalite * '''Mini Challenge Prize: ' * 'Main Challenge: '''Design your own Drag Store with products and displays * '''Top Two: '''SnatchChat and Krystalite * '''Main Challenge Prize: ' * 'Lip Sync Winner: '''SnatchChat * '''Runway Theme: ' * 'Bottom Two Queens: '''Farrah Express and Aloe Vera * '''Lip Sync Song: '"Call Me Maybe" By Carly Rae Jepson * '''Eliminated: Aloe Vera * Eliminated Message: Episode #7: Trivia * Ida Ho has the same score as Aja does in All Stars 3 on RuPaul Drag Race!